


TC to spoil you Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lists, and I'm glad I did, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Wow. Another thing written about TC..?? Imagine that.No, what do you mean? I'm not in love with him...noo....





	TC to spoil you Headcanon (my kind)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Another thing written about TC..?? Imagine that.
> 
> No, what do you mean? I'm not in love with him...noo....

* Tim loves to spoil you. And it seems he always has something going on

* You don't really care about material stuff and appreciate his gestures more

* He tells you everyday how much he loves you

* If you're having a bad day, he picks up on it immediately and pays extra attention on easing it for you

* Occasionally he will bring home your favourite chocolate, just cause he had a feeling you desperately craved something sweet

* He has proclaimed himself the "king of back rubs" and can spend hours on relieving your physical stress and calming you down

* He lights candles and turns off all the lights to make it as pleasant as possible

* Tim has a lovely garden and he will occasionally pick a rare flower that he gives you when you come over for dinner

* He will gladly skip a boys night out to be with you, one of his favourite pastime is chilling with you on his big gray couch, where he spoons you and murmurs words of love to you

* At night you will cosy up on a blanket in his garden and just watch the stars and if you get cold he will give you his sweatshirt, it's obviously too big for you, but you love him for doing that

* He is always a gentleman and open/hold doors for you 

* Tim loves showing you off and he talks about you with his friends and he effortlessly introduces you to everyone who matters

* He will text you randomly just to tell you that he is thinking of you and that he misses you. And sometimes he gets a little naughty and texts sex jokes and other stuff he wants you to try togehter 

* Sometimes he even leaves notes on pieces of paper with terms of endearments. You have saved all of them

* If he is away he will always text you good night

* Tim never feels he have to do the things he do, he does it cause he wants to. He wants you to know how much he appreciates you and how he cares for you


End file.
